


A szakállas igazság

by shuchan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Battle of Sokovia, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Talán egy hajnali kávé rendezheti végre Steve és Tony nézeteltéréseit?





	A szakállas igazság

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumo/gifts).



Tony hihetetlenül fáradt volt. Mióta Steve-vel különváltak útjaik, nem volt egy nyugodt percük se. Szinte minden nap riporterek ostromolták a megállapodás és az Amerika kapitánnyal való viszonyuk miatt, és már ott tartott, hogy bemegy a félszeműhöz, és beadja a fölmondását. De persze ezt nem tette meg. Egyrészt, mert Natasha szétrúgta volna a seggét. Másrészt pedig tudta, hogy Steve és kis csapata is megkapták a magukét, még ha keményen dolgoztak is rajta, hogy megmentsék a tudatlan népeket, és nem akart elmaradni vetélytársa mögött.  
Hónapok teltek el a harc óta ott, a barlangban, és még ennyi idő után se volt képes ellenségként gondolni Steve-re, akármi is történt közöttük. Pontosabban, hogy mi nem történt közöttük. Csak egy ártatlan csók csattant el egyik estre, amikor a többiek már földig itták magukat. Tony is inkább az alkoholra fogta volna, hiszen ő mégiscsak Steve volt, a kollégája és a legjobb barátja, de a szőke teljesen józan volt (átkozott szérum), és Tony elolvadt az elpiruló arca láttán. Utána már csak arra emlékezett, hogy másnap reggel a kanapén ébredt egyedül, és valaki közben betakarta.  
Utána nem tudtak beszélni a dolgokról, mert közbejött a Sokovia megállapodás. Majd az a túlbuzgó terminátor. Tony kettőt pislogott, és Steve-vel addigra minden elromlott. Ott ült a Toronyban, az irodájában, kezében a telefonnal, és azon gondolkozott, hogy hol szúrták el. Azóta se kereste a szuperkatonát, se a társait. Az új információkat mindig Natashától tudta meg, akár akarta, akár nem, hogy Steve éppen hol és mit csinál, és neki egyelőre ennyi elég is volt.  
Aztán egyszer csak egy téren találta magát, egy kemény csata után, körülöttük idegen lények testei hevertek, de ő semmit nem vett észre ebből. Csak a kapitányt látta, ahogy ott áll, neki háttal, miközben Víziónak magyaráz éppen valamit. Valahogy komorabbnak tűnt a testtartása, és a haja is megnőtt, mióta utoljára látta. Tony azon kapta magát, hogy feléjük sétál, majd megragadja Steve vállát, és maga felé fordítja.  
Megfagyott a levegő körülöttük. Mindenki azt figyelte, mikor kell odaugrani, hogy szétválasszák őket, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. A szuperkatona szótlanul, kissé komoran figyelte a zsenit, miközben Tony tátogott, mint a partra vetett hal. Steve szakállt növesztett! Az arcszőrzet dús volt, és sokkal komolyabb kinézetet kölcsönzött tulajdonosának. Ugyanakkor a zseni próbálta legyűrni a váratlanul rátörő erős késztetést, hogy beletúrjon, és már a gondolattól is érezte, ahogy elönti a vér az arcát. Épp be akart dobni egy szarkasztikus megjegyzést, hogy leplezni próbálja zavarát, amikor Fury közbeszólt, és berendelte az egész csapatot az irodájába.  
Szerencsére rövid volt az eligazítás, mint mindig. Kapóra jött, hogy a kalóz nem az a tipikus szószátyár fazon. Ugyanakkor Tony még így se fogott föl egyetlen szót se abból, amit mondtak. Normál esetben ilyenkor halálra szokta magát unni, most viszont Steve-et figyelte. Képtelen volt levenni a tekintetét a férfiról. Úgy vonzotta a sötétszőke szőrszálakkal tarkított arc éle, akár a mágnes, és komolyan tartott tőle, hogy nem fog tudni uralkodni magán. Főleg akkor érezte így, amikor úgy tűnt, hogy a kapitány is óvatos oldalpillantásokat vet rá, de mire jobban megfigyelhette volna, a szőke már újra a főnöküket fixírozta. Tony nem is gondolt volna semmire, ha nem veszi észre, ahogy a kapitány folyamatosan a kezeit takaró kesztyűkkel játszadozik.  
A zseni hálát adott az égieknek, amikor Fury végre menesztette őket, és megszabadulhatott a férfi látványától, de ekkor Nat elkapta Steve egyik karját, Peter pedig a másikat, és szinte szó szerint elhurcolták a Toronyba, hogy meséljen Afrikáról. Végül mindenki tanyát vert a nappaliban. Tony sejtette, hogy ez csak részben szól az élménybeszámolóról, és részben arról, hogy ők ketten ne essenek egymás torkának. Látta a barátai tekintetét, de nem állt szándékában megtépni érdeklődése tárgyát, mint egy agresszív tyúk.  
Helyette inkább töltött magának egy pohárka bourbönt, a többit pedig Dum-E-ra bízta, hogy kiszolgálja a népes csapatot. Nem lepődött meg, hogy a viszontlátási buli végére a csapat nagy része – köztük ő is – kellően illuminált állapotban feküdt a Torony különböző részein, ahol éppen elérte őket az álom.  
Tonyt a koponyarepesztő fejfájása ébresztette föl. Az óra még csak hajnali 4-et mutatott, de a zseni érezte, hogy ha nem tesz semmit, amúgy se fog tudni visszaaludni. És mivel a fejfájására a legjobb megoldás a kávé volt, borítékolta, hogy az éjszaka többi részét megint ébren fogja tölteni. Morogva kicsoszogott a konyhába, hogy elkészítse a ’gyógyszerét’, és csak a lélekjelenléte miatt nem sikoltott föl, amikor a sötétben megmozdult egy árnyék.  
\- Jesszus, Steve! Mi a jó életet csinálsz itt?! A szívbajt hoztad rám!  
\- Ne haragudj, Tony. Csak… nem bírtam aludni – mocorgott kényelmetlenül a katona a székén – Te is…?  
\- Fejfájás – matatott a zseni a pulton, és pár perc múlva a kis helyiséget betöltötte a kávé jellegzetes illata.  
\- De ha megiszod, akkor nem fogsz tudni aludni, nem? – hajtotta kissé oldalra a fejét a szőke, és Tonynak neki kellett támaszkodnia a pultnak, hogy nehogy kimenjen alóla a lába.  
\- Pontosan, ön megnyerte a 200 dolláros kérdést – jegyezte meg, majd a fekete nedűt kiegészítette egy kevés whiskyvel, lehetőséget adva magának, hogy elfordulhasson, és megvárhassa, amíg az arca nem lesz már paprikavörös.  
\- Én is kérhetek? – emelte föl Steve a poharát, mire a zseni fölvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Nocsak, elérted a férfikort, hogy már személyi nélkül is ihatsz alkoholt? – vigyorgott Steve durcás arckifejezésén, de azért töltött neki is, majd visszatért pultbéli helyére és gondolataiba merülve szürcsölni kezdte a kávéját.  
\- Olyan furcsa…  
\- Mi? – kapta föl a fejét.  
\- Annyira furcsa, hogy pár hónapja… képesek lettünk volna… megölni egymást – motyogta a szőke – Most pedig itt vagyunk a Torony konyhájában, és úgy beszélgetünk, mintha… semmi se történt volna.  
A zseni bólintott. Való igaz, egy pillanat alatt képes volt elfelejteni mindent, és újra kedélyesen évődni a bajtársával, pedig ott, a barlangban, tényleg azt hitte, hogy Steve meg fogja ölni.  
\- Sajnálom.  
Tony ráemelte a tekintetét, és Steve hihetetlenül kék szemeivel találta magát szembe.  
\- Sajnálod?  
\- Igen. Sajnálom, hogy eddig fajult a helyzet. Régebben barátok voltunk. Legjobb barátok. Aztán jött a Sokovia incidens, és… utána a megállapodás, a harcunk… és nem hívtál, és… - kezdett szipogni a szuperkatona, mire Tony letette a bögrét, és a férfihoz sietett.  
\- Hé, nagyfiú, jól vagy? – lapogatta meg ügyetlenül a vállát.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem tudom semmissé tenni a dolgokat, ez… ez lehetetlen… De kérlek, Tony, én… Bocsáss meg! – ragadta meg Steve a kezeit.  
A zseni meg se tudott szólalni. Ha valaki azt mondja neki, hogy ma este a konyhájában Steve Rogers, aki hónapokkal ezelőtt majdnem megölte, majd eltűnt az életéből, miután azt a terminátort választotta, nem kereste, és hagyta, hogy Tony a saját levében főjön, most bocsánatot fog kérni, a képébe röhögött volna.  
De igaz volt. A szőke tekintete őszinteséget, megbánást és szomorúságot sugárzott. Mint egy kölyökkutya, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre, és most fél, hogy megverik. Ugyanakkor ez a tekintet végleg meglágyította a zseni szívét. Körbefonta a karjaival a szőke vállait, és magához szorította az erős testet.  
\- Hülye. Már rég megbocsátottam.  
\- Hogy beszélsz? – nevetett a könnyein keresztül Steve.  
De Tony tényleg komolyan gondolta. Hülyék voltak, hogy eddig vártak. Csak meg kellett volna beszélniük, nem egymásnak esniük, akkor talán máshogy alakultak volna a dolgok.  
Mosolyogva törölte le a pár könnycseppet Steve arcáról, és a ragyogó kék szemektől megint majdnem elhagyta az ereje. Így közelebbről nézve Steve valahogy idősebbnek tűnt, habár a zseni tudta, hogy nem öregszik a szérumtól. Ahogy a tekintete a hosszú hajáról az ajkaira vándorolt, majd a dús szakállra, nem bírta, és már nem is akarta visszafogni magát.  
A szuperkatona megmerevedett, ahogy Tony vékony ujjai beleszántottak a szőrszálak közé, élvezve a selymes tapintásukat, és egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy most elrontott mindent, de ahogy végigsimította a rejtőzködő arcbőrt, Steve halkan fölnyögött az érintésére, és belesimult a tenyerébe. Ezúttal ő állt meg, hagyta, hogy a szőke döntsön, majd amikor a férfi bólintott, folytatta a matatást. A szálak sokkal puhábbak voltak, mint ahogy az messzebbről tűnt. Akárha a legfinomabb selyem érintette volna a bőrét. A katona nyöszörgései pedig csak még jobban hergelték, érezte, ahogy egyre jobban feszült rajta a nadrág.  
Váratlanul érte a támadás. Steve belekapaszkodott a pólójába, és azonnal az ajkaira tapasztotta a száját. Semmi finomság nem volt a mozdulataiban, csak az a vágy, amit Tony is érzett, és hagyta, hogy a szőke átvegye az irányítást. Készségesen nyitotta ki a száját, hogy a katona elmélyíthesse a csókot, és amint a nyelvük összeért, egyszerre borzongtak bele.  
\- Ugye ezt… most nem fogod az alkoholra fogni? – lihegte Steve, miközben már a zseni nyakát csókolgatta.  
\- Hidd el… ennél józanabb – ah! – nem is lehetnék – kapaszkodott bele a barna a férfi ingébe, és a gombokkal nem törődve egyetlen mozdulattal leszedte róla a ruhadarabot.  
Élvezettel futtatta végig az ujjait az érzékeny mellbimbókon, ami azt eredményezte, hogy a következő pillanatban már nekinyomták a konyhapultnak, és türelmetlen kezek kapkodva próbálták kibontani az övét. Nem teketóriázott, ő is követte a példát, és hamarosan ott álltak egymáshoz feszülve, élvezve a csupasz bőr érintését. Tony újra birtokba vette a szakállrengeteget, mire Steve keményen nekinyomta az ágyékát, és mindketten szinte állatiasan hördültek föl a pillanatnyi gyönyörtől.  
\- Szóval ez… ez az… érzékeny pontod – lihegte a zseni a szőke fülébe, és végigsimította a libabőrös karokat.  
\- Én se tudtam – zihálta a férfi, majd finoman beleharapott Tony nyakába.  
Most már megállás nélkül mozogtak, élvezve a kőkemény farkuk érintkezését, miközben egyik szenvedélyes csókot váltották a másik után. Tony döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy már a peremen egyensúlyozott, pedig még csak most kezdték, de a hangok alapján, amiket Steve adott ki, ő se lehetett nagyon messze. Egyik kezét maguk közé csúsztatta, hogy össze tudja fogni az oszlopaikat, a másikat viszont a szőke szakállában hagyta. Ahogy hozzáért magukhoz, Steve erőtlenül belefúrta az orrát a zseni nyakába, és már csak lihegni volt képes, ahogy a férfi mozgatni kezdte az ujjait.  
Nem kellett szinte egy perc sem, és a katona teste megfeszült, ahogy egy kiáltással elért a csúcsra. Tonynak se kellett több, szorosan követte partnerét, és ráspriccelte a magját a férfira. Egymást tartották, amíg zihálva próbálták visszanyerni az erejüket. Amikor Steve végül fölemelte a fejét, mosolyogva hajolt közel, hogy egy gyöngéd csókot adjon társa duzzadt ajkaira.  
\- Hát ez… gyors volt – nevetgélt, miközben az arca fölvette egy érett paradicsom színét.  
\- Nézd el, hónapok óta nem voltam senkivel – morogta Tony, miközben hasztalanul próbálta letörölni magáról kis kalandjuk bizonyítékát.  
\- Ezen még javíthatunk, ha… ha gondolod – nézett rá reménykedve Steve  
Tony egy pillanatig szótlanul meredt a férfira, majd megragadta a kezét, és vonszolni kezdte magával a hálószobája felé.  
\- FRIDAY, oltsd el a lámpákat a konyhában – vakkantotta még hátra.  
\- Rendben, uram – jött a női hang válasza, de azt már egyikőjük se hallotta.  
Addigra már bezárták maguk mögött az ajtót. Tony pedig reggelre rájött, ahogy a halkan szuszogó katona meztelen testét figyelte, hogy nem csak a kávé tudja megszüntetni a fejfájását.


End file.
